REC
by Ame.ten97
Summary: Human!AU Antonio is a dedicated film student whose life goal is to become an astounding film director. Lovino is a young man with a complicated past, no set life goal and dark secrets. One glance and madness riddled the director and the complicated man. What could possibly ever go wrong? Rating it M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The translations to sentences are at the notes at the bottom! Expect Spanish from Spain haha haha ha. My grammar is shitty in both English and Spanish. I am so sorry. This hasn't being edited yet so please excuse it being horribly choppy in a few areas.

* * *

[Antonio's POV]

I had always believed in love. My parents told me that if there was nothing left in the world, I should have faith on love. They showed me the ways that love bonds two people. They gave me a caring home to go into. A home that was always warm and open. A slice of heaven in a country that once so rich and important but now had nothing but debts and poverty. A land full of richness expressed through our music, food and dances. I believe in love. Love binds people together like pages in a perfect book or syllables to a sentence. I believed in it more than anything and I was so in love with life that way.

There has only ever been one thing that I loved more than life and it was filming. From a young age I would watch endless marathons of movie classics. From silent films to the most recent ones, I had seen them all. Each of the stories in those films imprinted themselves onto my mind and making my world a cinema. Each day played by in my sleep as memories being played like a beautiful snippet of a great film that was still in the making. It went on and on until I got a camera from my parents when I was young. They had saved up for at least a month in order to get me that camera. I started filming little videos and then a hobby turned into what I am currently studying.

Studying film at university was something I couldn't do at home. I was studying abroad in America. I had been studying there for 2 solid years. Studying and working at a café and a restaurant in order to maintain myself there. I currently was doing my major. Our main assessment was to make a film completely from scratch. Scripts, panels, costumes and actors were for us to pick and sort and make. We had a semester to have this done. To make things difficult, they were sending us to different countries. I wasn't rich so I didn't really get a capital city like the others. I got a little town in the depths of Sicily, Italy. And to make things even more difficult, I was out of ideas.

I had 6 months to do this and to make it the best film I had ever made. I didn't have time to waste. I didn't have time to linger on possible ideas. I had no time to make something that wasn't perfect. There was absolutely no time for stopping half way. I had no inspiration and that put my whole title on the line. That risked my future and set me in a little frenzy inside.

"No no no no, escúchame Antonio. No te me vas a ir a Italia, y menos a Sicilia." My mother scolded at me through the phone. She was not pleased at all to see me go off to Sicily.

"Ya se mamí, pero necesito. Tengo que hacer lo para pasar." I begged in my first language. It was vital for my major.

"No. Ya te he dicho. No es no. Fin del cuento." My mother persisted on. She was always stubborn. She wept the day I moved to America.

"Amor, déjalo. Ya es suficientemente grande para cuidarse de si mismo." My father helped me out.

"¿Y si le pasa algo al avión? No señor santo. A mi niñito no." I rolled my eyes a bit with a smile growing on my face. She always said things like this. She worried so much for my safety. I called her everyday at least three times.

"Nada va a pasar. Siempre tengo mi cruz conmigo. Siempre rezo cuando voy a lugares nuevos y antes de dormir." I assured my mother that it would all be fine. She still didn't sound convinced regardless.

" _No son los demonios que me preoccupan."_

 _It's not the demons that worry me_. I wonder what she meant by that

…

Upon arriving in Sicily, I was greeted by the organisers of the whole exchange program. The weather was much like at home. It made my nervousness fade away like water on a hot day. I felt so comfortable in this new environment. I had only been there for about 2 hours and yet it felt like I was back home with mum and dad.

"This is your apartment." The old organiser's voice croaked a bit with his thick Italian accent interrupting his pronunciation. He looked around 70. He had a tired expression and spoke irritated half the time.

"Ah, Grazie." I smiled at him. He looked a bit surprised. It was like he had been thanked before. Maybe he thought I didn't speak Italian. I mean, I don't but my Spanish helps me out with a few words, sort of. Or maybe he thought I was the stereotypical American. Whatever it was, he smiled back a bit.

"Just be careful at night, okay? Don't cause trouble, reggazo." He handed me the keys and left.

I roamed around the apartment. It was very rustic. The walls were brick and you could see them since there was no paint or wallpaper. Still, the bricks were a white sand colour. The doors were ivory white. There wasn't too much doors anyways as the apartment only had my room, the bathroom, laundry room, kitchen and living room. It was a bit smaller than the one I had back in California but, it felt so much better to be here.

The furniture pieces were all old and delicate looking but, as I started to unpack my things, I realised that my previous judgement was wrong. They all were the same ivory as the door and the handles were a rusty gold colour like the handle of the front door. It was all tied in together nicely. It was amazing that this place was rather cheap.

Jetlag began to hit me when I had finished doing all my unpacking. It must have been noon. Lazily, I took myself to my new bedroom. I realised that it had a balcony. My grin grew bigger. I pushed away my exhaustion. Opening the doors to the balcony, the breeze came in and greeted me with the lovely warmth. It held this lovely sea salt smell from the beach not too far. There was an arm chair out next to a matching table. Both made of a rusted gold metal. The chair had a cream colour cushion on it to sit. It was perfect.

" _No son los demonios que me preocupan."_

My eyes opened quickly as those words rang in my head. It was now around 8 at night. The shops were all opened still. You could hear the noise from the markets down the streets. The wind was biting my flesh with its cool ocean breeze. Inhaling that salty ocean breeze made a grin appear on my face. My little relaxation paused a bit as my phone began to ring. I quickly picked it up.

"Alo?" The voice on the other end of the line sighed heavily. I recognised it as my friend Francis' voice.

" Mon ami, I have been trying to contact you for the past three hours! Gilbert too!" I chuckled a bit sheepishly. They must have been super worried.

"Gilbert was about to call the Italian police!" Francis spoke like my mother a lot. He was always telling both Gilbert and I to eat healthy and to treat our bodies like temples. To be honest, he was gorgeous. He studied costume making and was top of his class. He got to do an exchange to London in England. He was a very caring person, despite seeming arrogant at first.

"I'm okay. I just fell asleep. Siesta time, you know." I grinned a bit. Francis sighed.

"Mon dieu, Aie pitié de moi." He muttered to himself. As you can tell, he is french. Born and raised there and brought to America when he was in high school. His English had become very good, still he had trouble with some phrases and pronunciation, like me and my lisp. "but, How had you settled in your little heaven?"

You could hear his tone change from a worried one to a relaxed and almost flirtatious one. "It's great here. I love it. It's like being back at home." My accent was still very prominent.

"Oooh, have you met someone yet?" His voice was teasing. It was always like this. Francis had always wanted me to find someone. My mother agreed with him there. However, I wanted to find someone that I would walk into love with. Falling is nice but you always get hurt at the end. That's why I wanted to walk into love, conscious of my decision and at the same time not be conscious at all. Sort of like walking and not knowing where you will end up. It was a journey that would probably be long and difficult to get through but, it made my heart beat faster just thinking that I would be able to do that some day.

"No, not yet. I only just got here." I laughed at the disappointed groan from the other end. I glanced at the market down the road, it's like it was calling for me.

"Mon ami, please. I beg you. Go out and find someone or I might have to start calling up people for blind dates again." He was probably pouting and sulking a bit. I cringed at remembering the many blind dates that he had set up for me. They were so awkward and I often didn't know what to say.

"No, no. I'm going out tonight and explore the town." I got off the comfy chair and went inside. I put my jacket on and grabbed my camera and keys.

"Good! Don't forget to call your parents. They are probably worried." I gasped remembering. I would definitely get yelled at. Francis chuckled.

"Okay! I will call you later, I'm gonna call them!" Francis laughed even more and bid me goodnight and reminded me to go eat something, as expected. I quickly called my parents and told them everything was fine. Mum thought that I had been kidnapped. As if that would happen nowadays, right?

The night air was so wonderful. I was in a small restaurant, eating the most delicious seafood pasta I have ever had. It was new and something that I've never had. The restaurant was small and near the ocean. It wasn't too far from my apartment. The walk gave me time to think about my assignment. It had occurred to me that I was still missing the flow of ideas. It's like I had been pulled out of the river of ideas in my mind. Like there was a drought of ideas in my head. Even if there was a new horizon and beautiful environment, my mind still lacked the flood of ideas I normally had.

My eyes began to wonder around. It was late at night, maybe 10 pm. It was much like at home. The streets were busy and lit nicely. Surely, my brain should have thought of something inspiring from a street that is so beautiful. From a city that is so beautiful. But it hasn't, not even a single thought. Frustration was beginning to invade my mind.

There must be something I can get inspiration from. After I paid for my meal, I walked out on the streets. I wasn't carrying my wallet. It's a trick I had learned from back home. I only every carried the money I needed for a meal and a bottle of water. Nothing more, nothing less. If I have change then I have money for an emergency phone call if I need to use a public phone. I'm carrying my phone so I don't need to have the spare change. It avoids being pick-pockets. What is there to pick if the pocket is empty?

Ocean breezes began to get colder. I went down the end of the market area. It was less bright since there were fewer lights. I wasn't looking; I was more concerned about my film until I walked into something I shouldn't have.

There, in what little light the moon could give, there was a man. He had a black suit and a wine red shirt. His eyes were hazel and were fixed on the moon. His face had a pained expression. He seemed so distant. He was muttering things that sounded like he was praying. I could tell he was Italian from the way the words were spoken out of his mouth. The way the foreign language sounded like a song sung right out of an angel's mouth. The man sat on a couple of wooden crates. His voice sounded so calm and still held a bit of aggravation to it, as if he was holding back a scream of anger. The moonlight only shined on his face, barely blessing the rest of him with any light. The more I looked at the scene, the more I became hypnotised.

I took out my camera and snapped a few photos before stepping on a bottle and those tiger-like eyes were on me.

* * *

 **Translations**

 _"No no no no, escúchame Antonio. No te me vas a ir a Italia, y menos a Sicilia."_

No no no no, listen to me Antonio. You are not going to Italy and even less to Sicily

 _"Ya se mamí, pero necesito. Tengo que hacer lo para pasar."_

I know mum* but it's necessary. I have to do it to pass.

Okay so I know the correct translation would be mummy but I personally feel like it means more mum than mummy. Latinos, at least, always call their parents mami and papi. Regardless of the age you are, it is an unspoken rule to always use mami and papi. It's like a warm and respectful way to address parents. I use it a lot when I'm asking for something so that why Antonio is using it. Correct me if I am wrong XDD

 _"No. Ya te he dicho. No es no. Fin del cuento"_

No. I have already told you. No is no. End of story.

 _"Amor, déjalo. Ya es suficientemente grande para cuidarse de si mismo."_

Love, let him. He is old enough to take care of himself.

 _"¿Y si le pasa algo al avión? No señor santo. A mi niñito no"_

And if something happens to the plane? No holy god. Not my little boy.

Religion is important here. Basically, the typical over protective mum not wanting to let her son go into dangerous places.

 _"Nada va a pasar. Siempre tengo mi cruz conmigo. Siempre rezo cuando voy a lugares nuevos y antes de dormir."_

Nothing is going to happen. I always take my cross with me. I always pray when I go to new places and before I go to bed.

Like I said before, religion is important~

 _"Alo?"_

Hello?

Its basically the spanish equivalent of moshi moshi in japanese. We say it all the time when we answer calls.

 _"Mon dieu, Aie pitié de moi."_

Oh god have merci on me.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it despite having the spanish sentences there to stuff it up a bit. I felt like writing it in English wouldn't make that much sense. It also felt odd. This is a first proper spamano fic that i have written that will be a long-ish series I think. It basically just popped into my head and wouldnt leave.

Anyways, thanks for making it this far into my ramblings. Hope you enjoyed~

||Ame


	2. Chapter 2

[Lovino's POV]

My heart ached with violent pangs. The irritation of a newly found discovery had taken place. The shadows had become so comforting and warm. Like the sun itself had been put out of my life. And even though that had happened, I felt as if it was better like this. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. My blood was hot as it coursed through my body. My body was covered in sweat. A stranger's body moved against mine and their groans of pleasure filled the room. How much times had my body been used like this?

There was no passion. No affection. It was just meaningless sex. Nothing to it other than carnal pleasure. I didn't wish for it. It was a means to survive. I didn't want this. Life had been the best teacher I have had. It taught me that I needed to fight for survival. Another stranger would pass through my sheets. It paid well. But it felt me more empty each time.

The man left after he was finished. He had paid a good amount for me. It would pay for more than the bills and rent. It paid for everything but for the return of my faith. For the cleaning up afterwards. For the crying mess I turned to when the night was cold and my heart actually felt the years of a sickening means to get through life.

I was alone. No family to rely on. I only had me.

My body ached so much. It's not rare for it to feel like this. I got up somehow and went into the bathroom. Nothing was ever going to change in my life until I had enough money to get out of here. The water shot out with steam following it. It was around 3 pm. Not that I cared. I normally slept until noon anyways.

The water was hot when I got in. I hissed as I felt the hot water cover my body. It hurt but it was the only way I felt somewhat clean after a _client_. Of course being a man meant I had ladies and men as my clients. Ladies, I could do without much worry. But men, I hated them. Their touch made me want to scratch off three layers of skin. They repulsed me. I wanted nothing more than to run away when I had a male client. The burning of the water didn't compare to the burning hatred I had for my situation or the hatred I held for men.

"Fuck it." I got the sponge and began to scrub the red irritated skin. I was covered in fluids and marks. It stung more to scrub it now but I felt cleaner. It didn't take long for the burning feeling to settle, only to be brought back as I scrubbed harder and harder. It was like I was trying to wash away the damage these choices had caused me. The red irritated skin got more red as I kept scrubbing. I didn't want to smell anything but the smell of the soap. It was like a reminder that I was clean.

After the hot shower, I got dressed and cleaned my bed. The rest of the room was an orderly mess. I had to clear away the sheets and the pillow cases. They were filthy and smelled of sex. I hated it. I wanted to burn them out in the balcony and forget the previous events. I needed that clean smell.

My phone rang as I had placed the dirty sheets and pillow cases in the laundry basket along with clothes that I found near or around the room. I didn't care if they were clean or not. If it was on the floor then it was probably dirty anyways.

"What?" Annoyance filled my voice. I already knew who it was. Only one person called me at this time. It was my younger brother Feliciano. He was in northern Italy, Venecia. He had a good life there with his stupid potato bastard of a boyfriend. They always moved from Venecia to Berlin in the summers. They didn't know of my situation and to be honest I preferred they didn't.

"Ciao! Fratello! It's been so long! I have been trying to call you for ages!" His words were a mix of English and Italian. He used to speak only Italian but since he met that German bastard, he has been using English and German more frequently. Another reason I hated men and that stupid potato bastard.

"I was sleeping." I lied.

"How have you been?" He asked in that annoyingly caring way. A part of me wanted to cry as soon as he asked but my pride got in the way. I was a man after all. I couldn't cry, especially not in front of my little brother.

"Fine. The usual. Nothing new and just like how you remember me." I lied again. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't break down with him there. It was fine. It's just another stupid question.

"Still eating pizza at 2 am and watching novellas until you fall asleep?" He laughed lightly. He was speaking Italian. It was so calming to hear his stupid familiar voice. They were my old habits which I still do sometimes.

"Shut up! I do NOT watch novellas. They are TV series. Not TV chick flicks, cazzo!" He giggled more with my reply. I shoved everything in the laundry basket into the washing machine.

"What are you doing? What's that noise?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm washing things. surprised, you ass?" He chuckled a little bit. I could hear that potato bastard in the background.

"Well, yea. Hey, I wanted to ask you something." There was some nervousness in his voice. I instantly got nervous and worried.

"What? You need to kill the potato bastard and need me to hide his body for you? I can do that." I joked a bit. I didn't want to feel nervous about my brother. He laughed again.

"No no.. Umm well, we want to see if you could come up here around next year." I felt my heart sink a bit. I knew what was going on. I knew why he wanted me there. I knew it. My throat felt tight. I would like to say it wasn't dread that was filling my body. But it was.

"Why? Is he bothering you? Feli, just kick him out if he is bothering you." I felt my heart beating fast.

"Actually, he is treating me well. He is really nice and- anyways, we want you here because... We are getting married!" I could feel his excitement. I leaned onto the wall. The news should have excited me. They did maybe a little. Maybe it was the fact that I knew my brother was having a happy life. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted me there for him. I don't know, but I felt a stinging sensation in my heart. I knew it.

"Are you crazy?" There was silence from his side. "Of course, I will be there. Who else is going to give you away, stupido." I swallowed down the curses I wanted to throw in.

"SERIOUSLY?" If I was there I would have been tackled to the floor. I smirked a bit.

"Si. You two are too fucking lovey dovey. And believe in true love and all that crapola." He laughed. I could still hear his happiness in his voice.

"I know fratello will find the right person soon. And you will love him so much and hug him and kiss him." I snorted instantly. I don't believe in love. It was just a stupid illusion that blinds you from seeing how horrid someone actually is. I hated love. I didn't crave it like my stupido fratello.

"Whatever. I gotta go Feli. I'm gonna go eat."

"You will see, Lovi. You will fall in love soon~ ciao!" And with that he hanged up. I didn't have enough effort to roll my eyes as much as I wanted to.

The sun was going down. The heat of the day was cooling down. The sea breeze blew in from the beach not too far from my apartment. I was not there however. I was walking around the streets. Filthy men were drunk on the side of the roads already. It was the usual deal you get when you get when drunk people start crap. Only here our police system is a bit more corrupt.

 _"You will see, Lovino. You will fall in love soon~"_

Tsk. I didn't need someone. No one would want a man like me. I'm filthy. I'm not loving like my brother. Hell, they would probably like him better than me. Who would marry someone that has to sleep around in order to get through life? No woman wants that and I sure like hell don't want a man.

The wind sunk it cold into my skin. It was mid autumn and the winter breeze was already here. The moon tonight was full and the stars were out. The only thing that was currently lighting the dark street I was walking by.

My phone rung. Dread spread throughout me. I knew who was calling. It was my boss. He must have a shift for me. When I don't have a client I sing at the pub. If only it paid for my expenses.

I took out my phone and watched the phone ring and ring until it stopped. I couldn't sing tonight. I had been singing all week and that had increased the amount of clients I had. My body was exhausted. The will to continue was diminishing with every note I sang.

The phone rang again. Usually they don't call again so it must be an emergency. I picked up after a three rings with annoyance building up.

"What is it?" Annoyance growled out of my voice.

"Where are you? We need you to cover a shift. Someone is asking about you."

"No it's my day off. Tell them to fuck off." A huff left me.

"Wait but, they want to talk to you."

"It's my day off. Tell them to come back tomorrow." And with that I hanged up.

I found a closed alleyway with crates and a broken roof. It was far from the town but you could hear the music and people on the streets despite the distance.

My mind was so full of questions and worries. It was always like this. Sing, fuck, eat, sleep and repeat. It was a rest day today. But my mind kept going. The crates became a seat for me as I seemed to find some tranquillity in this desolate street.

The sky was getting clear. The clouds were moving away. The stars looked like a map in the sky to a new world. I never thought about it. I always just pray looking up there. Maybe that way the heavens would suddenly open and tell me I wasn't so alone.

"Nel nome del Padre, e del Figlio, e dello Spirito Santo. Amen." The words began as soft as a whisper. You would think that a person like me believes in no god. A person, a man like me would see not even a glimpse of heaven. I had tried so long ago to kill myself. That way it would be easier. That way I wouldn't have to cry. That way I wouldn't have to sell myself to the night and I could watch over my brother from above the clouds and keep his ass out of trouble.

"Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli, sia santificato il tuo nome,"

Praying is all I could do in my situation. I often prayed for forgiveness, for help, for my brother and his happiness. It's worked for my brother but I suppose I'm just not as lucky. It's just a desolating feeling to be unloved even by god. When god leaves you, that's when you truly only have yourself. My voice wavered a little as I continued to pray. It's so easy to submerge yourself in thoughts and forget about the world.

"e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori,"

I lost track of how loud my voice was. My voice often attracted people but I didn't want that. I wanted to be freed from this. I hated my voice. I hated me. I need help. I need to get out.

"e non ci indurre in tentazione, ma liberaci dal male. Amen."

Just as my prayer was over, the sound of a bottle caught our attention. My attention was on a man. His green eyes held my glare. Carefully studying him, I could tell he wasn't from here. He opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to follow.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hopped off the crates I was sitting on. He was closing and opening his mouth. I realised I wasn't talking in English. I'm not the best at it. It was actually rather hilarious.

"Oh Uh Umm I'm not Italian. Do you speak English?" I have no idea what kind of expression I was pulling now. Whatever it was it made the man nervous. "Uhh" He looked like he was struggling and was about to try something that could make this worse. Wow this guy was so easy to read. "¿Hablas español?"

Ah so he spoke Spanish. They taught me that in school. Never paid attention to those damned classes. Whatever, Italian was better anyways. I rolled my eyes.

"I said 'what the fuck do you want?'" His eyes lid up as I replied in English. Like hell I was about to make a fool of myself in Spanish. No no, Italian and Spanish are similar enough to understand at least a word or to every 3 sentence or at least enough to know the gist of the conversation. So it would be embarrassing screwing up considering how close the two languages were. So English would be butchered instead.

"Ah well. I couldn't help notice how lovely it looked to see someone pray like that." I could roll my eyes so much at this. He wasn't even trying to be hide the fact that he had been watching. "You see, I'm a film student and I need to make a film and the scene just then was truly beautiful. Uhh well I mean I didn't mean to watch but I ended up doing that."

'At least he is honest and not denying any thing.' Was the first thought that came to mind. Then it hit me, he was a film student from an English speaking country. By the sound of it but it was difficult considering the thick Spaniard lisp and accent. He didn't want to get involved with this man. Sure he was handsome and probably had money but there was something about the way he was so honest and clumsy. I knew this guy was nothing like the sleaze and dirty men that I had seen before. In fact this man had a certain warmth to him. It made me confused and honestly I didn't like being confused.

"You still haven't answered my question." I persisted on. He seemed to have completely forgotten because his stupid dumb expression changed into a surprised one. Oh joy.

"Ah yes. Well uhh.. I know this is sudden but uhh I need you to be in my film." The words didn't make sense at first but then I got it. There was no way I was going to be in any sort of film until I got proof this wasn't some fake ass deal. It was probably a trick of something. I wasn't going to be fooled.

"no way. I'm not going to be in any sort of sketchy film. Cazzo, what do I look like?" I began walking away in the direction of the beach. It was always cold there. The breeze was brushing my hair out of my face. the stranger ran to my side.

"wait, I'll pay you 1000 american dollars upfront and 100 for every time we meet then on."

* * *

A/N: this has not been edited properly yet ;n;

Thank you for reading

||Ame


End file.
